


requiem for a tuesday (on saturday)

by neekbreek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neekbreek/pseuds/neekbreek
Summary: this is for brynn happy birthday
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 3





	requiem for a tuesday (on saturday)

it was a cold winter morning in chicago Illinois. that's in america. america, home of the brave. where they have target and venmo and cashapp. 

jaehyun woke up and stretched, his abs glistening in the morning light shining through the curtains. it was snowing. it was cold. it was chicago. 

rubbing the sleep from his eyes, jaehyun ab-ily made is way to the kitchen to make coffee. he nearly tripped over his wife's 18 candles she bought from bath and body works the day before. he chuckled to himself. slowly the house filled up with the smell of some bougie coffee bought in the suburbs. he filled two cups with coffee and made his way back to his sleeping wife. 

brynn woke up once her husbands abs entered the room again. jaehyun smiled at her bedhead and handed her the coffee and a slim jim.

"omg thank you so much jeffrey" she said as she happily munched on a meat stick. 

"no problem, anything for my perfect and beautiful wife." he said as he ran his hands through his perfectly dyed brown hair. 

they sat in silence and sipped their coffee before their 10,000 toy poodle began yipping. sighing, jaehyun went to grab him from his room. yes their dog has his own room. they lived in a mansion somewhere in chicago that was only for rich ppl. 

"today i want to go shopping" said brynn when jaehyun came back with the small dog who was currently biting him. 

"anything u want dear, we can go to nordstrom rack and spend as much as you want," 

so off they went, the poodle in one of brynn's gucci bags as they made their way to the glorious michigan avenue shops. on the way brynn scoffed at all the tourists. when will they get a job and leave!!

after 2 hours of shopping they headed back to their house to get ready for the rest of the day. it was about 3pm and they had plans tonight. you see, it was saturday and every saturday was a grand event.

"it's saturday." jaehyun said. 

"yes, finally, the best day of the week!!" brynn excitedly exclaimed as she ran upstairs to get ready. she texted her friend erin to see what time they could come over to start the festivities. 

"jeffrey, make sure you're ready to go by 5!" 

"yes, dear" jaehyun said as he headed to the shower to wash up.

they were ready to leave at 5 sharp, a car outside ready to pick them up. ah, erin and johnny always sent a car to drive them to their northbrook mansion. 

it was a nice drive to the suburbs as they pulled up to johnny's 6 floor mansion he hand built after buying all the properties on his mom's street. it was ridiculous but he was rich af so who cares. erin greeted them at the door with champagne and they made their way to one of the 5 living rooms. h'orderves were also served but jaehyun politely declined as he knew were the night was going. 

johnny came downstairs looking fine af and they all had many drinks. by 8pm everyone was pretty sloshed and the real party could begin. brynn and erin settled on the couch, wine in hand and laughed about some dumb shit, and then got ready to watch their husbands makeout and fuck. it was wonderful tradition started years ago when they had their joint wedding. 

the lights in the house were dimmed and johnny started by kissing jaehyun in the way only a top could kiss someone. eventually they were naked and banging on the black leather couch. 

the end.


End file.
